Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Episode one
'Exposition' The year is now 2399 AD. The Earth Sphere Federation has entered a massive war against The Ascent, a forgotten race who now seeks vengeance against those who abandoned them. The war has now entered it’s third month, with neither side gaining any ground. On the side of the ESF are two brave pilots trying to end the war. In a large battle over Mars, Ransac and Setsuna F. Seiei, desperately try to win a losing battle. 'Chapter One: Mysterious Circumstances' “Damn it! Squad A, fill in that gap in the line! B squad, pick up the pace!” Barked Ransac over the com. He was becoming increasingly agitated in the way the battle was going. Not only had the fleet been ambushed, but it had been at a time when they were at their weakest. Already three whole squadrons had been defeated. At this rate The Ascent would be back on Earth’s doorstep. “Incoming Zephyrs!” Announced one of the ESF Pilots. Ransac swore as he turned to see a squad of five fighters tear right through the defense line. “Setsuna! I need you to deal with those! I got my hands full here!” “Roger, engaging targets.” Replied the Gundam Meister. Ransac breathed a little easier when he saw one of the Zephyrs explode with a bright flash of light. Setsuna would be able to handle the transformable mobile suits. Suddenly Ransac was forced to dodge a sudden thrust from the enemy mobile suit he was fighting. The MS had gone for a desperate lunge with his beam saber. Without hesitation he sliced through the mobile suit with his beam sabers. “Rule 3 of the battlefield, don’t become reckless.” “Ransac! We’re taking heavy damage on the Traveller! We’re crawling with Aegis suits!” Announced Syrene Gaze from the bridge of their carrier ship. “That ship has stood for 87 years, it isn’t going down on my watch!” Ransac immediately launched the Wing Bits to draw the attention from the mobile suits. The Wing Bits began rapidly maneuvering around the enemy, pelting them with powerful particle beams as they went. He was relieved to see three of the seven Aegis fall to the powerful beams. The others had managed to barely evade. Another two units went down as Ransac brought the full speed of the True Guardian to bear down on them. When he was within range, he began to spin, drawing out his two beam sabers as he passed. The end result was two mobile suits sliced cleanly in half. Before the remaining suits could react or call for reinforcements, a squad of new ESF Alterons engaged the group, making quick work in conjunction with Ransac. “Thanks for the assistance commander, we can take it from here.” Said the captain of the group, referring to Ransac. “I’m gonna see what I can do about those carriers! Phoenix Squad, cover me!” “Roger! Providing assistance!” Replied the leader of Phoenix Squad. Immediately the entire team switched their mobile suits into Neo Bird Mode, quickly covering the distance between them and Ransac. “All units fall back! Now!” Ordered Setsuna. “What’s going on Setsuna?” Demanded Ransac. “Something is happening, look behind the enemy forces.” Ransac looked and saw something shocking. A massive hole was opening behind them. It wasn’t the kind of quantum portal the Ascent used for their ships, it was literally one giant hole in space. “It’s releasing a massive gravity field! It’s pulling them in.” Announced Syrene. “A black hole?” Asked one of the pilots. “No, not nearly that strong, it’s more like an unstable wormhole.” “A wormhole? This day just keeps getting better.” Replied Ransac. He was about to return to The Traveller when he suddenly felt a presence appear out of nowhere. That presence was then joined by another, and then yet again another. As each presence appeared, Ransac felt a kind of powerful energy flow over everyone in the vicinity in a kind of pulse. “The enemy is collapsing! They can’t escape the field!” Announced Syrene, jolting Ransac out of the strange daze he had unknowing entered. The ESF fleet, now consisting of only three carriers, watched as the Ascent fleet was destroyed by the massive gravity field. Ransac jumped as he saw something in the light created by the explosions. There were at least four mobile suits caught in the wormhole. Interestingly, they seemed unaffected by the powerful gravity being exerted by the field. Instead, they floated almost serenely. “Do you guys see that? Look in the wormhole. Are those mobile suits?” “It can’t be, nothing can survive in that kind of gravity.” Said Syrene uncertainly. “It’s growing smaller.” Announced one of the pilots. Indeed it was. The wormhole was slowly shrinking. It seemed to accelerate as time went by. “I’m going to find out what those mobile suits are, Setsuna, you coming?” “Right behind you.” “Be careful, there’s still a gravity field there, your suits should be able to handle it but don’t take more time than you need. “Roger that, we’re heading in.” The closer Ransac got to the machines, the more of a strange feeling he felt. The suits themselves seemed to be glowing with a golden aura. The aura seemed to be slowly fading, but it was enough to highlight the machines. One looked like a fighter, but it was evident to Ransac that it’s true form was that of a mobile suit. The fighter had four wings that doubled as thrusters. Expanding out of the front of the craft were two buster rifles. The craft seemed similar to the five Phoenix mobile suits used only by Phoenix squad. Another was definitely a mobile suit. Out of the rear of the mobile suit extended two large thrusters and six triangular extensions that seemed docked instead of attached. The machine had thrusters placed in various parts of the frame. It sported a blue and white color scheme. The third mobile suit seemed to resemble the Raphael Dominos pack. The machine was covered in heavy armor. The unit seemed to sport a ridiculous amount of physical weaponry. Extending above the shoulders were two bazookas. Ransac was surprised to see the mobile suit seemed to be using a different kind of GN-Drive than he was familiar with. The final suit seemed to sport a kind of dragon design. On each arm was a large shield that ended with two pincer like extensions. The main body of the machine was painted green. “Come on Setsuna, you grab those two, I’ll carry the others.” Within a few minutes the mysterious mobile suits were loaded onto the Traveller. By the time they had arrived, the golden auras had completely faded away. “Try to open these up, I want to know who the pilots are.” Ordered Admiral Daryl to a teenage boy covered with oil stains. “Hold on there Jim, they seemed to glow earlier, it might be harmful to humans.” Said Ransac to the engineer. “There seems to be no harmful radiation coming from them. We’ll be careful though.” Said Syrene as she entered the hanger. “Just keep Jim from the cockpit. We don’t need another incident like that Gadelaza now do we?” Chuckled Ransac. “I destroy half the base and suddenly I’m marked for life!” Groaned Jim as he followed Syrene. “Sounds like the battle was more interesting that what I heard from my room.” Said a voice behind Ransac. “Longshot, that would be a understatement. Hopefully we’ll be able to get some answers.” He sighed in response.